


A 1,000 Kisses Starts with an Awkward 1

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Ferris Wheels, Ferris wheel kiss, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, awkward kisses, iwaizumi wants a kiss, iwaoi fluff, oikawa's flustered, short fic, smooth iwa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi share an awkward first kiss that's the start of many many more beautiful ones.





	A 1,000 Kisses Starts with an Awkward 1

It’s, hot. It’s so hot. And crowded. But he’s close, and that’s all Oikawa can feel, all he can think about, how close Iwaizumi is. His heart is a rock in his chest, a heavy diamond of compressed heat that’s making it hard to breathe.

“I don’t know if I can do this Iwa-chan!” He sputters and squeezes Iwaizumi’s arm again.

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, his lips teetering into a smile.

“It’s just so high! I’ve never been that far off the ground,” Oikawa says, tilting his chin up to the sky, the glow of lights like laughter in the dark, bubbling in rays off the Ferris wheel.

“It’s just–” Iwaizumi pauses stepping forward and giving their tickets.

“–a Ferris wheel ride,” His fingers drift along Oikawa’s arm and trace his palm until they hug his fingers, the warmth almost too much in Oikawa’s sweaty palms, and he knows Iwaizumi notices but he knows he doesn’t care, so he doesn’t pull away, he lets Iwaizumi pull him into the car, alone and stumbling.

It’s old and wobbly, and Oikawa holds tight to Iwaizumi’s arm, keeping his eyes closed until Iwaizumi gets him to open them.

“Come on open your eyes, the best part is watching yourself get closer to the sky” Iwaizumi shakes Oikawa tugging towards the railing between the seats. Oikawa blinks open his eyes in the dark, seeing Iwaizumi first, so close, and then turning and the stars glimpse over the city lights invading their night. Oikawa lets his breath come free in his chest, gasping at the sight and squeezes Iwaizumi’s arm again.

“Iwa-chan it’s beautiful.” He whispers and glances at Iwaizumi staring out into the distance.

“Yeah, it is.” Iwaizumi tries his best not to look too much at Oikawa, tries his best not to make it awkward. Can’t stare too long no matter how much he wants to lose himself in Oikawa’s eyes, can’t hold him too close because he doesn’t want to be too pushy even though he’s so warm and smells so good, can’t kiss him yet because, because- he’s not sure how- too scared to try. Iwaizumi glances again, glance number 12. He looks at Oikawa’s lips as it’s bitten between Oikawa’s teeth and somehow loses his thoughts in the idea of pressing up against Oikawa and tasting him for the first time. Iwaizumi turns-

“Oik-”

Their noses are the first to meet, then their teeth and the sour pain pushes them away from each other holding their noses and groaning.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Oikawa says, and his voice is almost trapped in his throat, he can’t look away from Iwaizumi, he can’t sever his focus from the horror of his action. His head floods with heat, the burning hue casting over his ears and neck, filling his cheeks to the brim with embarrassment. He covers his own mouth trying not to cry.

“I’m so sorry.” He repeats. His hand moves from his mouth to his eyes, covering his whole face.

“Ahhhh, can I just disappear,” he whispers stepping back and falling into the seat behind him. The car rocks and Oikawa sucks in a breath, they’re at the top.

“Don’t say that, just, just try again.” Iwaizumi slips next to him, holding him steady with a hand on his back as Oikawa tries not to notice the racing of his heart.

“No, I’ll just mess up again-”

“No- please, try again.” Iwaizumi’s fingers press lightly into Oikawa’s back, urging him.

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asks his brow furrowing just a bit. Iwaizumi’s about ready to jump forward if this boy doesn’t kiss him soon, to possibility making his heart race faster by the second. Iwaizumi nods, sitting straight and trying to appear relaxed.  

“Just maybe try a little slower.” he says as Oikawa turns towards him.

“I’m not liable for any bodily harm.” He says, and Iwaizumi laughs, a snort escaping from his nose and he bites his lips. Oikawa smiles, his cheeks glowing red, and before Iwaizumi can say something Oikawa’s lips are so close he can taste his breath, like bubblegum and mint filling his entire universe.

Oikawa inches forward until their lips just brush, and then falls forward and presses fully into Iwaizumi. Their breaths hitch at the warmth of each other their eyes closed and Oikawa can feel how warm Iwaizumi is, even warmer than before. Then his lips are cold, and he opens his eyes, Iwaizumi’s cheeks in flames.

“So does that liability term include my stolen heart?” Iwaizumi whispers it so close to Oikawa’s lips he almost melts, his breath making his cheeks flush and then his words sending him into a spiral of giggles. He pushes Iwaizumi away.

“Shut up Iwa-chan, stop being so fucking smooth!” He turns towards the window pretending to pout.

Iwaizumi tries not to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand then biting his lips and tilting his head when he sees Oikawa peer at him over his shoulder.  

He scoots forward towards Oikawa and pulls on his arm. He pulls his arm away easily and Oikawa looks at him, then closes his eyes as he leans forward again. Each kiss lasted only a moment, but Oikawa forgot each time to count, lost in how heavy his body feels wrapped in that warmth.

He keeps his eyes closed when Iwaizumi pulls away, trying to memorize the feeling of Iwaizumi’s fingers on his waist and arms and the patterns he sews on his lips when they’re pressed together.

“First Ferris wheel ride, first kiss-”

“First kiss?”  Oikawa’s eyes pop open when Iwaizumi interrupts him.

Iwaizumi’s brow twitches, the whites of his eyes showing in the dark. Oikawa’s cheeks burn brighter though, and he can feel their heat spread to his neck and ears and chest and fill him until his heart can’t seem to cool.

“You’re joking–” Iwaizumi sits up but leans closer when Oikawa shakes his head.

“First kiss, second kiss-” Oikawa takes a daring leap and moves closer pressing forward a soft kiss to just the tips of Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Third-” He continues before his smile takes over his expression. Iwaizumi bows his head and smiles, looking at Oikawa through his lashes then tilting his head back, fidgeting in his hearts unsettled fluttering. Iwaizumi tugs on Oikawa’s hand, pulling him towards him and kissing him fully, the light air in their chest filling with weight until they pull away again.

“Fourth-” Oikawa whispers and smiles.

“Shall we keep counting?” Iwaizumi leans closer and whispers it near Oikawa’s ear, and can almost see the shiver run up his neck when he does.

“You know I can count to a hundred right?” Oikawa teases.

“And I to a thousand.”  

Oikawa can’t answer with words, his heart holding too tightly on his voice and his air trembling inside him. He laughs, pulling Iwaizumi closer again, the moon casting into their car as they begin their descent to the ground.

They lost count somewhere in the night.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
